


troublemaker

by niigaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>george merasa mcgonagall tak lagi muda. dan seperti biasa, kisah ini tak memiliki plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	troublemaker

 

_trou_ _·ble_ _·ma_ _·ker._

_._

n. one that stirs up trouble or strife.

* * *

**harry potter** **© jk rowling**  
i am not, in any way, take any profit from the story.

* * *

 

 

.

 

“Saat pertama kali kulihat kalian berdua melalui pintu itu—,”

 

McGonagall memulai dengan nada suara yang berusaha disabar-sabarkan, menurutnya—meski tidak begitu sukses, bagi dua murid Gryffindor yang duduk di seberang meja kepala asrama tersebut. Cuping hidung sang pengajar transfigurasi memutih, sementara bibirnya nampak begitu tipis. Siapapun juga dapat melihat bahwa ia, Minerva McGonagall, sedang dilanda amarah yang luar biasa besar. Adalah hal wajar, mengingat identitas dua murid yang berada di hadapannya itu lebih akrab dikenal sebagai seorang pelanggar peraturan nomor wahid di Hogwarts.

 

Ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang makin kehilangan kendali setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, “—tak pernah kusangka akan kembali mendapati kalian berdua di kantor ini keesokan harinya. Atau sehari setelahnya. Dan setelahnya juga!” Nadanya makin tinggi menjelang akhir.

 

“ _Bravo_ , Professor!” Fred cepat-cepat menyela sebelum McGonagall sampai menjerit dan menyakiti tenggorokannya sendiri, dan juga menyakiti telinga dua kembar Weasley yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik merah. Di bawah tatapan tajam kepala asramanya itu, ia tidak gentar seperti yang semestinya dirasakan oleh murid biasa.

 

Tapi toh, kembar Weasley itu kan memang bukanlah murid _biasa_.

 

Yang satu lagi menambahkan dengan suara identik, “Ingatan yang luar biasa!”

 

George turut nyengir lebar, berusaha menahan diri tidak bertepuk tangan untuk menekankan pujian yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Meski hal itu jelas-jelas akan lebih memeriahkan suasana, hal yang dibutuhkan oleh ruangan suram ini, lebih baik tidak mencoba-coba keberuntungannya di hadapan McGonagall yang sedang marah. Walau yah, akui saja, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang dengan kembarannya sebenarnya tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

 

“Lima hari berturut-turut!” McGonagall meledak. Tak terkesan sama sekali akan sahutan dari duo Weasley tersebut, yang pasti akan selalu memastikan dirinya tak bisa bersantai di waktu luang sekalipun. “Demi Merlin! Itu bahkan baru minggu pertama kalian di Hogwarts!”

 

“Harus kuakui, Profesor, tahun pertama kami _memang_ permulaan yang baik.”

 

“ _BAIK_?!” hampir saja McGonagall tersedak oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

 

“Sayangnya,” Fred kembali berkata dengan santai seolah tak terpengaruh oleh seruan McGonagall sebelum ini, “hal itu masih belum bisa mengalahkan rekor Harry dan Ron.”

 

George mengangguk takzim, “Terbang dengan Ford Anglia langsung ke Hogwarts.”

 

“—alih-alih kereta biasa. Saat tahun ajaran bahkan belum dimulai—,”

 

“—otomatis mengalahkan semua yang kita lakukan dalam tiga tahun sebelumnya, Fred.”

 

“Benar sekali, George.”

 

“Oh, GODRIC!”

 

.

* * *

.

 

Setelah dua cangkir teh hangat yang diteguk dengan kilat, sepotong biskuit jahe renyah, dan entah berapa kali helaan napas panjang, McGonagall kembali tenang. Membayangkan beberapa saat lalu ia kehilangan composure-nya hanya akibat kelakuan dua murid berusia belasan tahun yang bahkan belum akil baligh membuatnya—oh, lupakan saja, ia tak akan pernah kehilangan kendali seperti itu lagi.

 

“Yang lebih tak kusangka adalah,” manik di balik lensa kacamatanya berkilat akibat emosi—yang kali ini cukup sukses ditutupi dari pandangan lawan-lawan bicara, “kolegaku lebih sering memerintahkan kalian kemari. Menghadapku, memintaku untuk memberikan hukuman pada kalian. Hanya karena akulah kepala asrama Gryffindor, dan mereka tidak ingin lebih lama menghadapi kalian.” Ia menggeleng perlahan. “Seakan pekerjaanku belum cukup banyak.”

 

“Apakah hal itu salah kami, Profesor?”

 

McGonagall memicingkan mata.

 

Kepolosan pertanyaan itu tidak mungkin bisa membohongi siapapun.

 

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam hening. Untuk kali ini, Fred dan George Weasley tak berusaha mengisi kekosongan suara dengan berkata-kata seperti sebelumnya. Mereka berdua hanya menatap sepasang manik sang kepala asrama dengan penuh tanya; sementara dalam otak masing-masing, mereka menerka hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan. Pasti lebih buruk dari yang terakhir kali. Sampai-sampai McGonagall menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk berceramah—pasti hasil akhirnya tidak lah baik.

 

George hampir menahan napas akibat tegang.

 

Akhirnya, McGonagall bersuara, meski apa yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tak diperkirakan oleh kedua Weasley.

 

“Keluarlah.”

 

Kembar Weasley saling melemparkan pandangan heran, tidak percaya. Fred menggunakan jari kelingking untuk mengorek lubang telinga karena mengira ia salah mendengar. George mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela, bertanya-tanya apakah tadi pagi matahari terbit dari arah Barat. Tapi sekali lagi McGonagall berkata, “Apa yang kalian tunggu? Keluarlah.”

 

“Tak ada detensi. Profesor?”

 

“Tak ada ‘temui Mister Flich setelah makan malam’?”

 

“...”

 

Masih sembari kebingungan, George mengambil kesimpulan, “Kami anggap itu sebagai ‘ya’.”

 

Ia menoleh ke arah kembarannya, yang rupanya telah berdiri dan nyengir bodoh super lebar. Tak ingin ditinggalkan, George turut berdiri dan mengikuti Fred beranjak pergi; tak lupa dengan cengiran identik yang sama di wajah. Mereka menghentikan ayunan langkah tepat di muka pintu sebelum benar-benar keluar, menoleh ke arah sang kepala asrama, dan mengujarkan salam.

 

“Jika anda belum tahu, kami mencintaimu, Prof M!”

 

“Sampai jumpa esok hari!”

 

McGonagall menghela napas panjang, lega kali ini kedua pembuat masalah itu akhirnya pergi dari pandangan dan keluar dari kantor miliknya. Menghadapi kedua Weasley itu tak pernah gagal untuk membuat ubannya bertambah banyak setiap kali. Dan _ya_ , sayang sekali—McGonagall mengerang membayangkan hari esok—mereka _pasti_ akan kembali lagi entah karena kenakalan macam apa yang akan dilakukan.

 

“ _Please, no._ ”

 

.

 

* * *

 

.

 

Koridor yang mereka lalui sekarang amat sepi. Hampir tak ada seorangpun yang lalu lalang. Mereka hanya berpapasan dengan satu-dua bocah tahun pertama yang lari karena terlambat masuk kelas (yang terjerembab di lantai setelah ayunan tongkat salah satu dari si kembar, entah yang mana), dan beberapa siswa tahun terakhir yang memiliki waktu luang di antara kegiatan belajar untuk NEWT.

 

“Kau tahu, Fred? Kurasa McGonagall tak lagi muda,” George mendadak saja berkata tatkala mereka hampir tiba di menara Gryffindor, beberapa meter dari koridor tempat Nyonya Gemuk berada.

 

“ _Really_ , George? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya,” Fred menyindir, “Dia nampak begitu muda! Kecuali bagian rambutnya yang memutih hampir setengahnya, dan kerutan di wajah, dan fakta bahwa McG memang telah berusia amat tua. _Nope_ , kau benar, dia tak lagi muda. Maafkan aku karena tak memperhatikan.”

 

“ _Come on_!” George menonjok pundak saudaranya dengan main-main. Candaan yang diarahkan pada orang lain memanglah lucu, tapi candaan yang diarahkan pada dirinya oleh kembarannya itu terasa menyebalkan. “Kau lihat tadi. Hukuman kita hanya keluhan McGonagall selama beberapa menit. Bukankah hal itu agak—entahlah, berbeda? Seperti.. dia menyerah untuk menghukum kita.”

 

“Memang agak aneh, kurasa,” Fred menyetujui. “Aku sempat mengira dia akan menangis, tadi.”

 

“Apa kau pikir.. sebaiknya kita sedikit menahan diri?” Langkahnya terhenti, seiring dengan suara yang melirih. George tak ingin percakapannya didengar oleh orang lain. Bayangkan! Si kembar Weasley merencanakan untuk pensiun dari gelar pembuat masalah di muka umum. Jelas tidak baik. “Tak lagi membuat keonaran, supaya McGonagall bisa sedikit bersantai, atau semacamnya? Bagaimana menurutmu?”

 

Keduanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Dalam otak masing-masing, gerigi roda yang sama bergulir untuk berpikir, membayangkan kejadian dalam kantor tadi, dan mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang diujarkan oleh George. Kemudian, “ _Nah_ ,” mereka berkata bebarengan. Cengiran yang identik terdapat di kedua paras.

 

“Tak ada alasan untuk berhenti melanggar peraturan,” George mengangguk-angguk.

 

“Lagipula, McGonagall masih amat sehat meski sudah tua,” imbuh Fred, menambahkan alasan bagi mereka untuk tetap menjadi pembuat onar selagi masih berada di Hogwarts, “Bahkan aku memiliki firasat bahwa dia masih akan hidup lebih lama dariku.”

 

“Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, _mate_ ,” George mengerutkan hidungnya, tak begitu menyukai bayangan bahwa saudara kembarnya akan mati terlebih dahulu daripada sang kepala asrama yang jauh— _jauuuuh_ —lebih tua dari mereka. “Nilai ramalanmu tak lebih baik dariku, ingat? Lagipula, jangan lupakan telepati-kembaran-entah-apa itu. Kalau kau mati, kemungkinan besar aku juga ikut mati.” Ia mengusap hidungnya, “Aku ingin melihat cucu dari cucuku, asal kau tahu.”

 

Fred hanya tertawa.

 

“ _Well_ , kita berdua memang bukan peramal yang baik, akui saja.”

 

“ _You got a point there, dear brother_ ,” ia mengangguk dan merangkul pundak saudaranya kemudian. “Satu-satunya alasan kita memilih ramalan toh hanya karena Angelina juga mengambilnya.” Seakan satu kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka—yang nyatanya memang benar.

 

“Aku jadi teringat, bukankah ada tugas dari si belalang?”

 

“Ah,benar juga, segala kehebohan tadi membuatku melupakannya.”

 

“Jadi, kau akan mengerjakannya, Forge?”

 

“Tentu saja tidak, Gred,” Fred memutar bola matanya, seolah hal tersebut sudah jelas dan tidak butuh ditanyakan lagi. Retorikal. Sejak kapan, memangnya, seorang Fred Weasley mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkan oleh Trelawney tua? Ada banyak hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan alih-alih menghabiskan waktu mengarang bebas mengenai penafsiran mimpi mereka—pun, Fred tidak ingat mimpinya semalam.

 

“Bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan sesuatu untuk besok? Harus dua kali lebih heboh daripada tadi, tentunya. Aku sedikit kecewa karena tak mendapatkan detensi untuk hari ini.”

 

“ _Same here, mate. Same here._ ”


End file.
